1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file processing device, a file transmission device, and corresponding methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, the infrared data communications protocol based on the IrDA (Infrared Data Association) standard is adopted for many various information devices such as PDAs, personal computers, portable telephones, and portable printers. In August 2005, with a view to realizing high-speed communication in data transfer of large capacity content, IrSimple was adopted as an international standard (see Non-patent Document 1). In addition to existing applications, new applications of this IrSimple standard are anticipated. The IrSimple standard proposes a procedure for not only two-way communication but also one-way communication. For example, when transferring image data from a data transmission device such as a portable telephone or a digital still camera to a data receiving device such as a printer, if the procedure for one-way communication is adopted, the user can perform high-speed transfer of image data. If the printer supports so-called direct print, after transfer of image data, the transmitted image data is printed onto a sheet by the printer. A schematic diagram of the IrSimple layer structure is shown in FIG. 15.    [Non-patent Document 1] ITX E-Globaledge Corporation, and three other companies, “Press Release Article”, [Online] Aug. 26, 2005, NTT Docomo, [Searched on Jul. 17, 2006], Internet <URL:http://www.nttdocomo.co.jp/info/news_release/page/20050826.h tml>